


The Head of the Lion

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel Dies Temporarily (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Scared Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt 21: Fear~~~“Cas,” Dean whispered, “Just hold on a bit longer, angel. I promise you will be fine.”Castiel gave him a small smile, his eyes filled with agony. “It’s too late, Dean.” he said, “I’m sorry.”“Cas!” Dean cried as the mans’ eyes closed, his body sliding down the wall.“No!” the hunter screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the warehouse. “Don’t you dare die on me, Cas!” he pleaded, eyes staring at the lifeless body of his angel.This is your fault,the voice in his brain said,You dragged Cas into this and now he is gone. You couldn’t save him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Head of the Lion

Dean’s heart dropped the second the demon buried the angel blade into the trench-coat clad body. He tried to make his way towards the man, but he felt a pair of hands yank him back, the barrel of a gun pressed against his back. The wounded man looked down at the silver hilt of the blade sticking out of his stomach, blood starting to soak his white shirt. 

“Cas!” Dean screamed.

Castiel looked up, his blue eyes filled with shock met the hunter’s green ones. “Angel? Stay with me, you hear? I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“No, you aren’t,” the demon said, “Your darling angel is going to die here and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“Cas, just look at me,” Dean ignored the demon, “Concentrate on my voice.”

The angel stumbled back as the demon pulled out the blade from his body; the edge covered in blood. 

Turning around, the demon fixed his black eyes on the hunter. With a smirk, he said, “Look what you’ve done now, Dean.”

“You listen to me, you black-eyed son-of-a-bitch,” Dean’s voice dropped, “You let both of us go right now and I’ll let the three of you walk out of here. Cas needs medical attention urgently so you can be sure that I won’t be coming after you. But if you don’t, and anything happens to him, I will hunt you down through heaven, hell, and everything in between and make you regret everything that you have ever done. And that’s a promise.”

“Oh,” The demon said, laughing, “I’m so scared.”

Dean launched himself at the demon, only to be pulled back again. 

“Don’t struggle,” The woman holding him back whispered in his ear, “It’s of no use.”

“Let me go,” Dean grumbled, “You-”

“Dean,” the injured man croaked out, effectively cutting the hunter off. He was now slumped against the wall behind him, hardly able to stay upright. His hands were pressed to his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, “Just hold on a bit longer, angel. I promise you will be fine.”

Castiel gave him a small smile, his eyes filled with agony. “It’s too late, Dean.” he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Cas!” Dean cried as the mans’ eyes closed, his body sliding down the wall. 

“No!” the hunter screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the warehouse. “Don’t you dare die on me, Cas!” he pleaded, eyes staring at the lifeless body of his angel. 

Dean collapsed to the ground down, tears streaming down his face, the dead man’s name rolling off his lips like a broken prayer. 

He felt all the anger draining out of his body as the feeling of hopelessness crept into his bones. 

_He could not hear. He could not see. He could not feel a thing._

_He was numb._

_This is your fault,_ the voice in his brain said, _You dragged Cas into this and now he is dead. You couldn’t save him._

The demon walked towards him, Cas' angel blade in his hand. Stopping in front of the kneeling hunter, he placed the edge under Deans’ chin.

“What are you waiting for?” Dean questioned, looking up at the man, the tip of the blade cutting into his skin, “Kill me.”

“Is Dean Winchester, one of the best hunters in the whole world asking me to kill him?” the demon asked amused. 

“Yes,” Dean gulped, “I am.”

“I never thought that I would ever see this day,” the demon replied. 

Leaning towards the blade, Dean felt warm blood trickling down his neck. “Do it.”

“With pleasure,” the demon crouched in front of him. Holding the blade against his stomach, he gave the hunter a malicious smile. “Goodbye, Dean Winchester,” the demon whispered.

Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the stabbing pain, but it never came. 

He could hear the faint voices in the background. 

He could hear someone shouting his name. 

Feeling his surroundings change suddenly, he snapped his eyes open just to be greeted with the face of a boy. 

_Pavor_

He was one of the students Dean had talked to less than a day ago. The victim’s friend. 

Pavor was crouching down in front of Dean, cradling the hunters’ head in his hands, the golden tip of an arrow embedded into the monsters’ chest. 

The hunter flinched away from the cold touch. Scurrying backward, he looked around only for his eyes to stop at the spot where he had last seen the lifeless body of an angle.

“Dean?” he heard a familiar calling him out, “Are you fine?”

“Cas?” he asked, his voice breaking.

The angel dropped the bow, rushing towards the kneeling man. Dropping onto his knees, he gently put his arms around the hunter.

Gripping the lapels of Cas’ coat with trembling fingers, Dean tucked his head in the crook of his neck. Breathing in the comforting scent of the man, he allowed his tears to flow freely.

“It’s fine, Dean.” Cas shushed him, “I got you. You are safe now.”

***

Sitting on a chair, a few feet away from the hunter, Cas observed Dean with concerned eyes. They had returned to the motel roughly an hour ago, but aside from Sam announcing that he and Jack were going out to get dinner, no one had uttered a single word. At last, alone in the room with Cas, Dean let his guard drop. 

“What was it?” Dean asked, finally breaking the silence.

“That was Phobos,” Cas answered, “The Greek god of fear. He was trapping the students and feeding on their fear. That’s why the victims were dying of a heart attack.”

“You killed it?” 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. After a momentary pause, he continued, “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“I know,” Dean looked at his hands. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dean.” the angel said, his voice soft, “What he showed you was your worst fear. It’s fine to break down after going through that.”

“It was you,” Dean said after a few minutes. Inhaling deeply, he buried his head in his hands.

Getting up from the chair, Castiel made his way towards the distressed man. Taking a seat next to the hunter, he carefully placed an arm around him. 

“Take your time,” He said patiently.

“You were dea-” Dean’s voice cracked. He looked up, his green eyes finding blue ones, “They attacked us out of nowhere and I couldn’t protect you. I saw them stab you and you were lying on the floor and I-” the hunter trailed off.

Cupping the mans’ face, the angel wiped away the stray tears rolling down his face.

“I’m fine, Dean.” he assured the hunter, “We both are fine.”

“I couldn’t save you,” Dean says in a pained voice.

“It was not real,” Cas tried to console the crying man, “I am right here.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, his voice breaking. 

“There is nothing to apologize for,” he replied.

_“My greatest fear is losing you.”_

Castiel wrapped his arms around the trembling hunter. Planting a tender kiss at the top of Deans’ head, he said, “I’ll do everything I can to make sure that you won’t ever have to go through that again.”

“Promise?” Dean asked in a whisper.

“Promise.” 

The hunter relaxed. Placing his hands against the angels’ chest, he let the angel hold him. Resting his head on the angels’ shoulder, he allowed himself to close his eyes. 

He could still see the body of the angle lying on the floor, blood pooling around it. He still remembered the angels’ face as life slipped out of the angels’ eyes. 

Dean pushed those images away, trying to concentrate on the way the angels’ heart was beating under his hands, the way the angel gently stroked his hair, the way the angel kissed the side of his head at random intervals.

_His angel was alive and breathing._

_Everyone was safe._

_He had nothing to fear._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this!  
> Find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff)  
> Kudos and comments make my day so drop down below and tell me what your thoughts are.


End file.
